


Regina, Can We Have A Dog?

by LadyLockwood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLockwood/pseuds/LadyLockwood
Summary: Henry and Emma try to convince Regina to let them get a dog





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an excuse for me to write smut. Enjoy :)

Regina was cleaning up her kitchen when she hears her two loves whispering behind you. "You both know that I know you are there, right?" Turning around, she finds her wife and son sweetly smiling at her. Knowing exactly what they want, Regina glared at both of them before either could speak. "No. The answer is no. The answer has always been no and it will always be no." Henry ran up and wrapped his arms around his mom. "C'mon, Mom! You wouldn't have to do anything with it other than enjoy it's cuteness. Ma and I would feed it and pick up after it and walk it!" Regina looked up at her wife who was nodding her head in agreement. "Exactly Regina. You could just ignore or play with the dog with no worries!" Emma put her hands out to the side as if to prove her point. "No, Emma. I do not want a dog in this house. It could destroy things."

Henry, who still hadn't let go of his mom, pulled out his best puppy dog eyes. "But mom, he could be an outside dog!" Henry quickly looked back at his Ma to see if he did good. Seeing Emma violently nodding her head, he looked back up at Regina, pleading. "I'll think about it. Me thinking about it doesn't automatically make it a yes, you two." Henry squeezed his mom just a little harder before running over to his Ma. Leaning down, Emma whispered in to her son's ear. "Don't worry, Henry. I'll work on her more when we go to bed."

Regina playfully glared at her wife before turning back to the dishes she was washing. After a few minutes, the brunette felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. "Baby, are you really going to deny a dog from your wife and son?" Leaning back in to the blonde, Regina turned her head to smirk at Emma. "Yes, dear, I very well might deny a dog from my wife and son of it means keeping my house put together." Emma was not worried about that response for she had a plan for tonight to get Regina to relent and let them get a dog.

Putting her plan in to motion Emma started nibbling on the earlobe of the right ear belonging to the woman in her arms. She then slipped her left hand under the bottom of the blouse Regina was wearing and started caressing the skin revealed there. With her right hand she groped Regina's right breast and felt a nipple harden through the material. Emma smirked when she heard her wife's breathing start to quicken. "Why don't you just either leave those dishes for tomorrow or magic them clean?" Regina had completely stopped the task at hand and had leaned her head back on to Emma's shoulder. "I can't concentrate enough to magic them. I'll leave them for later. I need you right now, Emma."

With a wave of her hand, Emma magicked the kitchen completely clean and then poofed both of them to their room. Turning around, Regina smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that spoke of hunger and started rocking her hips in to Emma's. Emma slowly started walking Regina back towards the bed and as soon the brunette's knees hit the bed, they started falling on to the bed. Emma magicked away both of their clothes before they landed and Regina let out an 'Oh!' from the sensation. The blonde started tweaking and pulling on dusky nipples, making Regina pant and writhe below her wife.

"Emma..." Said woman ran her right hand down a taught stomach slowly and then moved her finger in slow, tight circles once she hit a throbbing clit. "So about that dog, baby." Enjoying the ministration of her wife too much, Regina didn't even lift her head. "Really? You're...ohh...bringing that up..right there! Now?" Smirking, Emma teased Regina's entrance with her index finger. "Yes I am. This is how tonight is going to go: I won't make you cum until you agree to let us get a dog." At those words Regina's head shot up so she could try to glare at the blonde. "You really think you can deny me orgasms? We've tried this and as soon as I ask for it you give it."

The smirk on Emma's face grew even bigger as she leaned over her wife. "Well, then you're in for surprise." Suddenly, she plunged two fingers in to her wife, causing the older woman to arch her back off the bed while giving a satisfied moan. Slowly, Emma thrust in and out of the woman bellow her while kissing and nibbling on an exposed neck. Hearing the brunette's moans getting louder, Emma started thrusting harder and moved her mouth down to a nipple. Deciding to be evil, the blonde twisted her fingers to the one spot inside of Regina that drove the woman mad. After a few thrusts, Emma could feel her wife's walls starting to construct around her fingers and right before the woman's orgasm, Emma pulled out.

"No! I was so close!" Regina reached for her wife's hand, trying to get those fingers back to where they were but Emma grabbed the older woman's wrists and pinned them above her head. "Told ya you weren't getting an orgasm until you agree. So, what d'you say?" Thinking Emma wouldn't be able to keep this game up for long, Regina shook her head no and just glared at her wife. "Suit yourself, Regina. Just wait till you see what I have in store for you. You'll love it and hate it at the same time." Regina felt her wrists being magically bound above her head and her legs being bound while spread. She had confessed, quite embarrassingly, a while back that she's had a recurring fantasy of being bound and taken by the Savior.

They had yet to indulge in the woman's fantasy but Emma decided that tonight was the night to do so. Smirking down at her wife and seeing her chest heaving, she knew Regina was getting turned on knowing what was going to happen. Emma herself between  
spread legs and with one last look at her wife's eyes, she stuck her tongue out and slowly ran it up the length of her slit and ended with the tip of her tongue moving in circles on Regina's clit. Regina's breath picked up even more as her moans grew more breathy. Emma then dropped her tongue back down to Regina's opening and teased it with the tip. "Please Emma." The blonde thrust her tongue in to her wife and continued to thrust in and out.

It didn't take long for Regina to be close to her peak because of her first denied orgasm, but of course right before she reached that peak Emma pulled out and stopped all ministrations. Regina half growled, half groaned and thrust her hips up hoping  
to get some friction. "I can deny you all night, baby. So that dog?" Looking in her wife's eyes, Regina could see that this woman really will keep denying her until she agreed but being stubborn she wanted to see just what Emma would do to her to get her to agree. "You still haven't persuaded me yet, dear."

Getting off the bed while chuckling, Emma went over to her drawer and pulled something out. "We'll see if I can 'persuade' you after using this."  
Regina's pupils blew even wider at seeing her wife put on the strap on. Not willing to admit it, but Regina knew she was going to agree with Emma using that on her and then denying her release. Once the harness was in place Emma slowly crawled on top of her wife and seductively whispered in to her wife's ear. "Ready to be taken by your savior?" Regina felt herself get wetter at hearing those words. Not being able to use her voice, the brunette just nodded and thrust her hip in anticipation.

Leaning back, Emma yet again teased her wife's entrance. Teasing her long enough, Emma slowly entered and then leaned down to bite and suck on Regina's pulse point. Agonizingly slow, Emma started pulling in and out while tugging on Regina's left nipple. At a very breathy 'harder' the blonde started pounding in to her wife has hard as she could. The room was filled with cries of 'yes!' and 'Emma!' Feeling that Regina was reaching an orgasm, she quickly stopped all motions and laid on the brunette in just a way that she couldn't move her hips to get pleasure. A loud cry of frustration left the older woman's lips and she pulled on her magical restraints. "Please Emma. Please make me cum!"

The blonde started thrusting again as she spoke. "Only if you agree on letting us get a dog." Not getting an affirmative answer, Emma yet again stopped on motion when her wife and near release. "Fine! Yes, you two can get a dog! Just make me cum Emma!" Happy that this idea worked, Emma started thrusting even harder and whispered in to her wife's ear, "Cum for me, baby." At those words, Regina started trembling with her release and let out a scream so loud Emma was sure the woman's throat would be sore the next day.

As Regina lay unconscious from the intensity, Emma released the magic restraints and removed the harness from herself. Knowing her wife would be too exhausted and she was too turned on from her power play, Emma quickly stuck her hand between her legs and after just a few vigorous rubs she herself had a pleasant release. She then laid on the bed and pulled the other woman half on top of her and pulled the sheets on top of them. A few moment later Regina started to stir as she regained consciousness. "That was the most intense orgasm yet. And I can't believe you used  
sex to get me to agree to a dog."

Chuckling, Emma lightly squeezed the woman in her arms. "I figured you'd say yes eventually. Just thought I'd give you some things you've been wanting to make you say yes faster." Nuzzling in to the side of her wife's neck, Regina only hummed to acknowledge what the blonde said. Emma turned her head to give the brunette a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you baby." Regina gave a loving kiss on Emma's pulse point. "I love you, too. Can we wait a little bit before we tell Henry I agreed. I want him to sweat it out just a bit more." Laughing, Emma planted anther kiss on Regina's head. "Sure, we'll make him sweat." Both women burrowed more in to each other before falling asleep.


End file.
